Various dispensers such as cocking guns are adapted for dispensing paste in which a piston displaces the paste from a cylindrical tube. Soap dispensers are known in which soap and other fluids may be dispensed from containers as by the activation of a manually operated or automated pump.
Prior art devices such as piston driven cocking gun type mechanisms and liquid pumps are not conveniently adaptable for controlled, manual or automated dispensing of pastes.